How Long Can It Last?
by chasin all those stars xx
Summary: this is a sequal to 'The First Guy Is The Deepest'. You should read that story before you read this one. some chapters may have sexual content, but probably not. this one answers how long LoVe can last! R&R! be nice!
1. Getting ready

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE FOUR YEARS LATER. VERONICA, LOGAN AND DUNCAN ARE 17, AND LILLY IS 18, SOON LEAVING FOR COLLEGE. LOGAN AND VERONICA HAVE BEEN TOGETHER THE WHOLE TIME. LILLY NEVER DIED.

VERONICA'S POV!

"Lilly, I am not wearing this!" I said holding out a very short and small black skirt, with a blood red tube top.

"Why not? You would look hot in this! It's you four year anniversary Veronica Kimberly Mars!" she replied.

"Lil, I am going out in public, to a nice restaurant! I should wear a dress, not a hooker costume!" I yelled.

"FINE! Here put this on. It's last years Jimmy Choo collection. It should fit you, your hips are smaller than mine." She said calmy. It was a sea blue sparkly dress, with a V-neck. She then handed me a matching purse, and handed me clear high heals.

"See, now, this is a proper dress! Jeez, it's like you _want_ me to be a hooker!" I told her.

----AN HOUR LATER----

Lilly's POV

Veronica walked down the stairs wearing the dress I gave her. Her silky long blonde hair was all curled at the bottom, flying everywhere, as she bounced happily.

"Oh my, oh my! You look fantastic!" Logan said, his eyes trailing all over her.

"Hey, my eyes are about 12 inches higher than where your staring!" I said jokingly.

I walked over to him, my heels clicking on the stone as I walked.

He pressed his lips against mine and it was filled with such passion.

I once asked myself if this relationship would last forever. I still don't know the answer, but it lasted four years this day, maybe it can last four more.

"Okay, go, go! You can't be late for the reservations! If you are it will throw off all your plans!" Lilly said excitedly.

"Where are we going? What plans do we have?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm not telling you! That's the point of this whole night! To surprise you!" he said.

"Oh, I thought it was to celebrate our love for each other the past four years! But if you say so, I guess your right!" I said sarcastically.

"Okay kids, be back home by 11! And if you're going to do dirty stuff, make sure you use protection!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly Elizabeth Kane! Is ever word that comes out of your mouth dirty?!" I asked.

"Um, yes? Whore, slut, bitch, sex, pen-" she yelled.

"OK! I GET IT! Yes you are dirty!" I said, cutting her off, "Goodbye, we'll see you later tonight okay?"

"Yup, have fun! Oh you're still sleeping over, right guys? Duncan said that he would be home by the time you guys get back. Meg's parents don't want her spending too much time with boys! They obviously don't know whats good for her" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. See you."


	2. The Accident

----AFTER DINNER----

Veronica's POV

As we walked out of the doors, after dinner, Logan told me he had another surprise. At dinner he didn't tell me anything about it. I ordered the chicken marcalla and he had the steak sautéed in a red wine sauce. For desert we shared a chocolate tiramisu that had extra hot fudge.

"Where are you taking me know? Logan you know I HATE surprises! Remember the time Lilly gave me a surprise birthday present? I did not care to get a chocolate cake all over my books in my locker!" I told him, partly laughing.

"Why do you even ask? You know I'm not telling you. But I will tell you this, you are going to love it. And since it is already 8:30, we better be going," he said.

We were already in the car, driving to the marina. I had no clue what he had planned for us being on a boat. I loved the ocean, but I was just a tad nervous to know what he had planned. Logan was a bit _exotic_.

Then it hit me. This is where we had our first _real_ date. We were 15 and I remember the whole night perfectly…

_FLASHBACK!!!_

_The whole car ride was silent. I could only imagine where he was going to take me._

_When he finally came to a stop, I peered out the window and say a bunch of boats and lights. _

"_Oh, Logan! It's perfect. I LOVE the ocean. And I love you!" I squealed excitedly._

"_I love you more. And don't say I don't because you don't know the half of it!" he replied._

_That was the first time we said it to each other and _actually_ meant it._

_END FLASHBACK!!!_

----BACK AT LILLY'S HOUSE----

Me and Logan walked into Lilly's house and heard the T.V. on.

"Hey! Did you like it? I knew you would! Of course I had to help plan! Honestly, you would think after 4 yrs. this boy would know some things about you!" Lilly laughed.

"I asked her because she begged me to help. This is Lilly Kane, without a boy to entertain her!" Logan whispered into my ear.

I cracked up laughing, and Lilly shot me a glare. Once I stopped laughing Duncan and Meg walked in the door, hand in hand.

"HEY VERONICA!! How was the dinner? Oh how was the marina! Wasn't it beautiful! Me and Lil helped him decorate but he did all the planning." Meg explained.

----LATER THAT NIGHT AT 12:15 A.M----

"Hey Lil, I think I'm going to go home. Dad just got back from the case and I haven't seen him in a while. I'll call you tomorrow, 'kay?" I said.

"Ugh, fine you loser. I honestly don't see how you like your dad?" she replied.

"Because mine actually spends time with me!" I said to Lilly. "Bye sweetie, I'll call you when I get home! I love you," I said kissing Logan.

"Don't forget, okay? Alright I love you too!" Logan said kissing me back.

I walked outside and got into my car. Pulling out of the long driveway, I picked up speed, matching the limit. As I pulled to a stop sign, I searched my bag to look for my phoned. I would be home in like a minute so I mine as well call Logan.

"Hey, I'm like a minute away so I decided to call- AHHHH!!!" I screamed.

Out of nowhere a speeding car hit mine!

Logan's POV

"Veronica? Veronica? VERONICA!? Baby if you can hear me answer!" I screamed.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Lilly said jumping off the couch.

"I don't know! One minute she's telling me that she is on her way home, and a second later she's screaming and then I heard a crash. DK let's go." Logan said grabbing his keys.

"Meg you stay here with Lilly," Duncan said.

"I'm coming with you," Lilly said.

"Lilly, you have to stay here. I don't know what's going on, but if its bad, then I definitely don't want you seeing it!" Logan said, as Lilly started crying.

Meg held Lilly in a hug as me and DK left the house. I sped out of the driveway, taking the streets I know V would have taken. And then I heard it. An ambulance. _Oh god!_ I thought.

Once the car stopped I jumped out of the car and towards the ambulance.

"Sir you need to step back." A paramedic said.

"But I'm her boyfriend!" I screamed.

"I'm Duncan Kane, and I really don't want to call my father right now, but if it's necessary I will." He said. The paramedics let me through and I saw her being loaded onto the stretcher.

Her face was bruised and bleeding, and she was holding her wrist close to her chest.

Her silky blonde hair that was once all nice and curled, was in a red mess, that was almost red.

"Oh my god, Veronica what happened!" I asked her as Duncan came up behind me.

"Oh, ugh. I…was driving…and this-guy….out of nowhere…oh god it hurts!" she cried.

I just wanted to hug her, but I didn't know if it would hurt her. Once she was in the ambulance she said that she wanted me to go with her. I told Duncan to go back to his house, call her dad and tell him, then take Lilly and Meg to the hospital because V would want them all there.

----AT THE HOSPITAL IN VERONICA'S ROOM----

"She has a really bad fractured skull, from when she hit her head on the steering wheel, and she has a fractured wrist when it slammed into the dashboard. She has 15 stitches just above her left eyebrow, and she has 10 stitches in the back of her head. We gave her pain killers so she may be a little out of it. She has severe bruising, but we think she'll be fine after a month or two." The doctor told me.

"Thanks doctor." I replied.

Just as the doctor was leaving, Lilly ran into the room crying. I guess Veronica must have heard her because she woke up from her daze.

Lilly's POV

"Oh my god Veronica! How…are you….feeling?" I cried in between sobs.

"Woosy, and tired. Oh Lilly don't cry, it's just a couple of scratches! I can even walk!" V said trying to get out of bed.

"Woah! Get back into bed! I am going to make sure that you are making a full recovery. Which means that I will be at your side 24-7! Night and day! Filling you in on all the latest gossip, news and drama!" I said, as the tears stopped.

"Hey Lilly, come here," V said to me.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I said leaning over her. I could tell it was something that she wanted to be a secret.

"Make sure that Logan actually goes to school, does his homework and all that? And make sure no rumors start. Although I don't have to worry about the social part much. You'll kill anyone who says my name in a negative way!" Veronica said laughing.

I could tell that she was going to be fine. Just fine!


	3. Good News Nah, EXCELLENT News!

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated soon, I've been busy with school work. I have another story too that I have yet to updated so I've been trying to make time but things always pop up!! I'm sorry!!

Veronica's POV

As the days followed I got a little bit better each day. Logan, Lilly, Duncan, and Meg came to visit me everyday. Well Meg could only come when her parents would let her. Lilly would even come twice a day and would spend 3 hours at my bedside, staying here until midnight, or until the nurses would let her. That is until I told her to go home and get her homework done.

"Hey babes. How you feeling?" Logan asked as he kissed the top of my head and sat next to me.

"Tired. My head still hurts from the stitches. How 'bout you?" I asked.

"Bored. There's nothing to do when you aren't here!" he said giving his trademark smirk.

"LOGAN! People are here!" I squealed in embarresment.

"Oh my god! What do you guys do! I want to know! It's my right to know as having the place as V's BFF!!" Lilly whinned.

"What didn't we do!" Logan replied laughing.

"LOGAN ECHOLLS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" I yelled.

"EWW!" Duncan said in disgust.

Logan's POV

I hated not being able to see Veronica every single minute. I was always afraid for her safety. I was just praying that she would get better soon.

The doctor walked in caring an oak folder. "Good afternoon everyone. I just found out some VERY news. Veronica can leave tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. the injuries weren't as bad as we thought them to be. But I do have to do a blood test, an x-ray and MRI just to make sure everything is ok." He said.

"Ugh, do I HAVE to get blood taken. I hate blood. It creeps me out!" Veronica whinned.

Every time Veronica didn't want something she gave a little pout, that always worked. Well almost always…

"No, I'm sorry. You need to get the blood work done. I guess you don't have to get the MRI done. Your skull wasn't fractured. The bad news is, you have to keep the stitches in for another 3 weeks. The cuts aren't healing as fast as usual but there is nothing to worry about." The doctor replied.

"Ok. Logan will you be here with me when I need to get the blood work done?" She asked me.

"Of course! Do you want Lilly to come to?" I asked. V always wanted to have extra support.

"DUH! What else are best friends for!" she said laughing.


	4. Return Of Mother Mars

----NEXT DAY----

Veronica's POV

I hate not being able to go to sleep even though you're extremely tired. The hallways were silent and slightly dark, and yet it just didn't seem quiet enough for me. Suddenly, footsteps were coming from down the hall. It sounded as if the person was running. Just then my door creaked open and I shot up seeing who it was. A blonde head popped in and switched on the lights, almost blinding my eyes.

"Lilly! What are- MOM?" I said in surprise.

There she was. My mother. I haven't seen her in over 9 years and out-of-the-blue she just happens to come to my hospital room. Her eyes were black and scary. Her once beautiful light blonde hair was now almost dirty blonde and stringy. Tears verged in my eyes.

"Hello Veronica! I haven't seen you in forever! I miss you so much! Did you miss me?" she asked, as we were the ones that left her. She started walking towards my bed and held out her arms as if I would just jump in them and forgive her for leaving us.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! You think that after you leave you 8 year old daughter in the dust and randomly appear 9 years later that I'll just forgive you? That I'll just run right into your arms and tell you how much I love you? I don't love you any more. Do you know what happened when you left?" I cried. I let the tears fall so that she would know how much pain she caused.

"I'm sorry sweetie! But I had to leave! Now that I'm finally free I can tell you why I left!" She explained.

"Oh this should be good! Go ahead, tell me your excuse this time!" I yelled at her.

"Before you were born and before I married your father, I had gotten pregnant at age 22, and I was living in New York. I wasn't ready to be a mother, but I couldn't get an abortion. So I was going to set it up for adoption. Everything was all set and I had picked out a family. They were Davidson and Jasmine Greenborrows. While I was pregnant I was living with a 26 year old man and his girlfriend Courtney. They were both addicted to drugs and I got addicted as well. I lost the baby due to drugs, Veronica! And when the agency found out, they told the Greenborrows! Do you know who Jasmine's father is? He is one of the biggest leaders of the Russian Mafia! I had to leave! So I left and I came to Neptune. I met your father, got married and had you. When you were 7 I got letters from the Mafia, saying they were going to take you and raise you as their child, if I didn't leave. When it was a month before your birthday I was getting you a present and I saw a car following me. It was them Veronica. So I just started driving away. And in the middle of the night I came and got my things. Finally the mob was caught and I was free to come home to you!" she explained.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD DAD! THE POLICE! YOU COULD HAVE GONE UNDER THE PROTECTION WITNESS SYSTEM!" I cried.

I wasn't sure if I could believe her. Suddenly she reached into her pocket and pulled out a needle and was walking closer to me. What was she going to do with that needle?!?

"Now we can be together sweetie! Just like we used to! But when I went to your father he told me you wouldn't want to see me! I knew he was just mad because I know you love me! I'm your mother! But I know you had an accident, so this is just going to ease the pain so you can walk to the car! Im to weak to carry you! We can leave tonight and go where ever you want to go! Forget about your father, and the Kanes, and Logan! You have me know!" she said smiling.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! SHE HAS A NEEDLE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I cried and screamed and the door burst open as doctors and nurses came pouring into the room, with security guards following them.

"WHY VERONICA? WE COULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER! HAD A LIFE TOGETHER! EVERY GIRL IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE A MOTHER! Let go of me! I'm her mother!" she yelled.

The guards pulled her out of the room and took her to the mental institution wing. They called my father, and I told them I could call the rest. I had also called Logan, Lilly and Duncan. When I told Lilly, she burst into tears at the thought of me almost being drugged.

Once my dad came, the doctors asked if it would be ok if they gave me something to sleep.

"It will get her through the night, but its nothing big, if you don't want her to, its fine, But she may have troubles getting to sleep" the doctor told me and my dad.

"What do you think, Veronica. I'm okay with it, but its up to you."

"I think I need sleep. So give me the sleeping stuff!" I said.

Once they gave it to me, they turned the lights out, locked my door, and had a security guard on the outside, and gave my dad a cot to sleep on in my room. Finally, I was able to sleep!


End file.
